1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for determining an illustration to be displayed on a diaper worn by an infant.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, infants wear diapers since they cannot control their excretion at their own will. However in some cases, an infant dislikes the exchange of a diaper and struggles, and thus the exchange of a diaper has been burdensome, both physically and mentally, for a mother or other diaper exchanger.
Thus in order to alleviate such a burden, a diaper, provided with an illustration of a cute character, etc. that is considered to make infants happy, has been proposed (see for example, International Patent Publication No. 01/49230 Pamphlet).
With the present invention, a diaper is provided with an illustration and the light transmittance of a nonwoven fabric that forms the diaper is made 80% or more so as not to lower the impact of the illustration. An infant can thereby be pleased and the infant's will for diaper exchange can be increased.
However, the abovementioned diaper cannot arouse interest of an infant and, actually infants who can perform movements of the hands and feet, such as crawling, grab-walking, etc., dislike diaper exchange and escape or struggle, and thus the burden of diaper exchange that is placed on an exchanger was not alleviated.